Optical components such as fiber optic ribbons include optical waveguides such as optical fibers that transmit optical signals, for example, voice, video, and/or data information. Fiber optic cables using optical fiber ribbons can result in a relatively high optical fiber-density. In the field, the craftsman must be able to identify optical fiber ribbons so that optical connections between optical fiber ribbons can be made. Identification may be accomplished by printing markings on the optical fiber ribbons. Markings on the optical fiber ribbon must be relatively permanent to last decades, compatible with the other cable materials, and not cause unacceptable levels of optical attenuation.
Typically, fiber optic ribbons are encapsulated in an ultra-violet (UV) curable matrix. The UV curable matrix undergoes a transition from a liquid to a solid when irradiated with predetermined radiation wavelengths. Before curing, the radiation curable material includes a mixture of formulations of, for example, liquid monomers, oligomer “backbones” with acrylate functional groups, photoinitiators, and other additives.
Additives such as lubricants are added to the UV curable matrix materials to reduce the surface friction coefficient of the optical fiber ribbon. Reducing the friction coefficient allows an optical fiber ribbon to slide relative to other surfaces reducing the likelihood of localize stress, thereby preserving optical performance. However, the addition of lubricant(s) to the UV curable matrix material generally lowers the adhesion between the identification marking, such as solvent-based ink, and the matrix material, thereby resulting in a marking on the optical fiber ribbon with a relatively low permanence. In other words, the marking may not effectively penetrate or bond with the UV curable material, thereby allowing undesirable fading or wearing off of the marking.